


Only Yours, Desirable

by BurningUpASunJustToSayHello



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, The big spoon? Yeah it's not Lucifer, The bullet necklace, Wing Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello/pseuds/BurningUpASunJustToSayHello
Summary: In a universe where Lucifer never went back to Hell, Lucifer and Chloe sort things out at a motel in the middle of nowhere.





	Only Yours, Desirable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DifferenceEngineGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/gifts).



> This fic is part of the 2019 My Fearless Love Deckerstar Network Fic Exchange. This goes to the wonderful DifferenceEngineGirl! Their prompt was Stay In My Corner by The Arcs, and unbeknownst to them, it is also one of my favorite songs from the Lucifer soundtrack! Enjoy!
> 
> Set in an alternate post-S4 where Lucifer never went back to Hell.
> 
> No beta we die like men.

The road in front of them was pitch black and as dead as one would imagine a desert back road would be at three in the morning. The last time they’d seen anything that resembled a town, the sun had been setting. Now the only thing left was the occasional farmhouse and a ceaseless white line that separated the road from the dirt. 

Chloe had given up looking at the road thirty miles back. The lines only hypnotized her and the constant stream of nothing had made her head spin one too many times. 

Her and Lucifer’s last conversation had been at dinner in the small roadside diner they’d stopped at, but she wasn’t upset by that. The silence was comfortable. It was nice just knowing that he was next to her, passing time and sipping gas station coffee. 

Chloe rested her head against the window, and basked in its coolness. It was the time of night when the air turned into that welcoming type of cold. The type of cold that took the place of the AC and slid through her fingertips like silk. 

Even though the temperature was a nice change, the glass wasn’t the most comfortable substitute for a pillow. She slumped further down in her seat and propped her feet up on the dashboard, trying to find the perfect position to try and get some sleep. 

When she finally settled into the corner of the window, she looked over at Lucifer. With her head laying the way it was, she had the perfect view of him. She shared a private smile with the darkness that enveloped the car. He’d insisted on driving and, for once, Chloe had been totally fine with it. They’d both known that she was too tired to drive five hours through the desert after working a full shift.

She allowed her heavy eyelids to close once more, but before she could slip off, something went wrong. Her neck had a horrible crick in it already and her current position apparently wasn’t helping it. 

When she forced her eyes open again, Lucifer’s profile was blurry. Chloe blinked away the sleep in her eyes and sat back up, intent on going to sleep this time.

Her victory was short-lived and a few minutes later, she found herself nodding off, only to be awoken when her head knocked against the headrest. After the third attempt to sleep, Chloe had had enough. 

She fixed her gaze on Lucifer, and this time she studied him. They’d been driving for three hours straight and it was starting to show. Lucifer was beginning to shift in his seat more frequently and the hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel was fidgeting with whatever it could touch. 

She guessed she wasn’t the only one that would benefit from stopping somewhere.

Chloe laid a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Lucifer,” she said, slurring the syllables together. “Let’s just stop for the night.” 

Lucifer, for once, kept his eyes fixed on the road. “Darling, Vegas is only two hours away. Besides there’s nowhere to stop.”

His words were gentle, but Chloe couldn’t help but cringe at how tense he felt under her palm. He’d been like this ever since they’d spilled their feelings for each other that night on his balcony. Things were fine after their mutual confessions and she had even ended up staying the night, but not for sex. Instead, they’d fallen into his bed, exhausted from rescuing Charlie and feeling too raw to do much else.

Then came the next morning. Lucifer might have been all smiles, but Chloe had known the difference between a happy Lucifer and a Lucifer pretending to be happy to save face. She’d let him have his secrets that morning, though. 

Now she wished she hadn’t. Things had spiraled in the following week, and while Lucifer was physically present, Chloe knew that emotionally he couldn’t be farther away. She thought the new case and a change of scenery would help the distance between them, but so far all it had gotten them was a silent red-eye drive through the desert.

“Vegas PD aren’t expecting us until the morning.” She took her hand off his shoulder and reached for her phone, intent on Googling nearby motels. 

Lucifer sighed. “Detective--”

“Look.” Chloe thrust her phone towards him. “There’s a motel like two miles away. We can stop there for the night. I can sleep an actual bed and you can get a break from driving.”

Lucifer briefly scanned the photo she’d pulled up and scoffed. 

“I know it’s not the type of five star hotel you’re used to, but it’s all we’ve got. Plus, if we want to make a good impression tomorrow, I need to sleep in a bed and not in the passenger seat of a car.”

“Who cares what those tossers think,” he mumbled moodily. 

“ _ I  _ care, Lucifer.” Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. “Please? It’s just for the night.”

Lucifer didn’t respond. 

A few minutes later, the dusty yellow glow of a single pair of street lights appeared out of the darkness. On the right was the motel from the Google search. It looked worse in person. Half of the exterior lights had been busted or cracked, and those that remained only glowed halfheartedly, illuminating crumbling sidewalks and weed-choked landscaping. The rooms didn’t look to be much better. The doors were a worn shade of burgundy that only appeared in horror movies and zombie flicks. As they drove closer, Chloe spied a small swimming pool in the middle of the “complex”--if it could even be called that with its single L-shaped building and small check-in office. 

The sight was dismal enough to make even Chloe second-guess her request. She thought that Lucifer, assuming that he was seeing what she was, would use it to his further his argument, but to her surprise, he slowed the car and turned into the empty parking lot. He killed the engine wordlessly, got out of the car, and headed into the office, already pulling out his billfold on the way up. 

Chloe blinked a few times in shock. For a moment she thought she’d actually managed to fall asleep. Lucifer was only this compliant in her dreams. He had only put up a minimal fight where she’d been expecting to have to commandeer the steering wheel to get him to even think about pulling over. Either he was doing worse than she’d originally thought, or he was more tired than he let on.

She leaned over the center consul and popped the trunk. Then she got out of the car and went to grab both of their suitcases. As she slammed the trunk closed, Chloe glanced towards the office. Through the window she saw a dead-eyed employee handing Lucifer a set of room keys. 

“Room 7,” he told her when he emerged. 

Lucifer extended a hand to give her the keys, but Chloe took the opportunity to wrap him up in a hug. His arms looped around her waist, but the rest of him seemed to stiffen at the sudden contact.

Chloe loosened her embrace to meet his eyes. “Thank you.”

Lucifer gave a weak smirk and looked to the side. “Think nothing of it.”

She released him, finally taking the keys he’d offered before. Lucifer grabbed their suitcases and started towards their room. As they walked, Chloe observed the motel again. Up close, the plaster looked more gray than white. Paint was peeling off by the foot, revealing an ugly tan color underneath. 

She frowned. It wasn’t promising, but it was all they had. 

When they came to a stop in front of Room 7, she noticed that they weren’t staring at the room number, but rather the shadow of where it previously had been. The rooms to their immediate left and right were also missing their numbers. Still, Chloe forced herself to shrug it off. A bed was a bed. 

She unlocked the door and flicked on the light. A miserable-looking nightstand and an even more miserable-looking bed greeted her. 

“I slipped the chap at the desk a Benjamin for the only room that wasn’t pay by the hour,” Lucifer said behind her. “Usually there’s always one or two on hand.”

Chloe didn’t ask how he knew that. She walked in and immediately plopped down on the bed, letting herself fall back onto her back as she did. Closing her eyes, Chloe let herself be absorbed into the mattress. It was lumpy and paper-thin, but she’d convinced herself that it would have to do. 

“Detective, wouldn’t you like to put on something more comfortable?”

Slowly, Chloe opened her eyes to find Lucifer peering down at her. Judging by his lack of usual smugness, his remark had been entirely innocent.

“Yeah. Front zipper pocket, can you get it for me?” She gestured loosely towards the top of the dresser where he’d put her suitcase.

When Lucifer pulled out what she’d asked for, he paused. Had she been more awake, Chloe might have blushed, because in his hand was a wrinkled dress shirt. More specifically,  _ his  _ shirt. The one she’d stolen from Lux on her birthday last year. As quickly as she could manage, she was up and snatching it out of his grasp. She muttered a clipped  _ thanks  _ and locked herself in the bathroom. 

Chloe emerged five minutes later to find Lucifer, sans belt, shoes, and jacket, lounging on the bed. When he saw her, he gave her the first real smile she’d seen all week. The sheets were already turned down and waiting for her. She joined him on the bed, dragging the sheets over both of them as she went. 

“Don’t you want to put on something more comfortable?” Chloe parroted back at Lucifer when he reached over to click off the lamp.

He paused, and had Chloe been able to see in the dark, she would have thought he was staring at her. The silence dragged on for a few more seconds before Lucifer settled back down on the mattress. “Good night, Detective,” he said in lieu of an actual answer.

Chloe wrapped an arm around his waist nonetheless.

She didn’t recall ever closing her eyes, but something found her opening them again. The first thing she noticed was that Lucifer wasn’t next to her anymore. The second thing she noticed was that instead of it being three-something in the morning, it was now four-something in the morning. The bed springs squealed when she sat up and the sheets pooled around her legs. 

She got up and checked the bathroom. No Lucifer. 

On a whim, Chloe went to the window. She let her fingertips rest against the windowpane, which was already smeared with countless other hand prints. The glass felt cool to touch like it had in the car, and fogged where her breath hit it. 

Their room had a sub-par view of the pool and the parking lot beyond it. Chloe let her eyes meander around their surroundings until they landed on a figure at the far end of the pool. 

Chloe barely remembered to grab her key off the nightstand before she rushed outside. The door shut behind her before she registered that she’d forgotten her shoes. And her jeans. Deciding that they didn’t matter, Chloe carefully made her way to the poolside.

The air was pleasant, yet Chloe still found herself pulling the shirt more tightly around her body. As she made her way into the fenced off pool area, Chloe passed by Lucifer’s neatly folded socks, shirt, and pants sitting on a dirty plastic chair. She came to a stop at the other end of the pool when she saw the owner of the clothes. 

Lucifer stood half-submerged in the pool. Leaves clustered on the water’s surface and a few clung to his bare skin. Chloe let her eyes take a peek downwards, and felt a tinge of relief when she saw the barest hint of his briefs’ waistband. Her gaze traveled up the curve of his spine and traced over the lines of his sculpted muscles. She followed the solid curve of his shoulder blades, but did a double take when she realized that the skin there was whole and scar-free. It was a far cry from the last time she’d seen it this clearly, but time hadn’t seemed to have changed the uncomfortable feeling she got when she looked at it for too long.

He hadn’t seemed to have heard her approach, so Chloe dipped her foot in the pool and splashed some of the water around. Lucifer looked over his shoulder, seemingly unfazed by the sound. When he saw it was her, he turned around fully, resting his back against the concrete lip of the pool.

“Hi,” she said softly. She hugged herself in some mock-attempt at modesty.

“Hi,” he said back. 

“What are you doing out here?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep.” He began to swim over to her. “Although if I recall,” he continued when he stopped in front of her, “that was all you wished to do.”

“I guess something just woke me up.” She gave him a pointed look and softened it with a gentle smile. 

He rested his elbows on the edge and gazed up at her through his dark lashes. “I do apologize, although I doubt I had anything to do with it. I’ve been out here for about a half hour now.”

Chloe sat down where she’d been standing, undoubtedly giving Lucifer an eyeful of her rather unspectacular panties on the way. She scooted as close to the edge as she dared and stuck her feet in the water, one on either side of Lucifer’s body, and boxed him in. The water was warmer than the air had been, and she could feel the steam licking its way up her bare legs.

“I think you had more to do with it than you know.”

“Oh?” He was gazing fully at her now, but there was something missing behind his eyes. His hands remained clasped between them, and the tension she’d sensed back in the car was becoming more obvious by the second. 

“Yeah.” Chloe reached out to cup his jaw with one hand, while the other began to toy mindlessly with the bullet necklace at the hollow of her throat. Lucifer’s face resembled the way a prisoner might look at an open door. But just as quickly as doors can open, Lucifer’s features slammed shut, morphing back into his usual mask of nonchalance and class. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Chloe began. 

“Of course, Detective.” He turned his face to place a kiss into her palm.

Chloe massaged his cheek and stared absently at the water. “It’s just that you’ve been acting weird all week and I know this... _ thing  _ with us is still really new and everything is just now starting to settle down after the whole thing with Charlie, but I just want to make sure that everything’s okay and it’s not me or  _ us _ that’s freaking you out.”

“I’m fine, darling.” He rested his hands on her hips, as if to make his point.

“But you’re not, Lucifer,” Chloe pushed.

Lucifer didn’t try to refute her point. Instead, he leaned into her touch, letting his eyes flutter closed as her fingers continued to dance over his skin.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, can you at least tell me what happened to your back?”

His eyes snapped open and his forehead creased. “What do you mean?”

“Your…” she paused and gestured at her own back with her free hand. “Scars. They’re gone.”

Lucifer frowned. “Do you remember what I told you about them the first time you saw them?”

“That they were a gift from your Father. That that’s where you cut your wings…” Chloe trailed off, her brain snapping the puzzle pieces together. “Oh.”

“Mhmm. And now that my wings have returned…”

“...the scars heal,” she finished for him. 

“Clever Detective.” He smirked, but it seemed forced. 

A pit formed in Chloe’s stomach. This wasn’t the first time she’d cursed her past self for being so dense when it came to Lucifer’s “Luciferness,” and it wouldn’t be her last. “Lucifer,” she said, voice suddenly serious. She cupped the other side of his face with her other hand and brought him closer to her. He went willingly. “I want you to promise me something.”

“Detective?”

“Don’t  _ ever,”  _ she squished his face for emphasis, “try and do that again. Especially around me where we know you can’t recover. If you ever feel like mutilating yourself like that again,  _ call me. _ ” Lucifer couldn’t meet her eyes. “Okay?”

“Okay,” he mumbled.

Chloe loosened her hold on him. “I care about you, Lucifer. I don’t want to see you hurting.”

“I know.” Somehow, it seemed as if he’d shrunken down to half his size. It reminded Chloe of the time she’d first tried to touch his back during the Player case. He’d looked so frightened then, like a little kid afraid of his dad. Chloe hid a bitter smile, knowing just how on the nose she probably was.

“Did anyone else know about them?” 

Lucifer exhaled loudly. “Maze, obviously. Mum, my brother…”

“What about your...guests?”

He offered up a humorless chuckle. “Jealous, Detective?” He frowned again. “But no, none of them really noticed. If they did, they didn’t really care. Candy noticed, but I don’t think she counts,” he cut himself off at the mention of his ex-wife’s name, as if he’d said something he shouldn’t have.

Before when Lucifer spoke of his “guests,” Chloe would have said she wasn’t jealous, because she wasn’t, not of some one night stand. But of an ex anything, let alone an ex-wife? Chloe wasn’t going to lie to herself. Candy had been a sore spot between them since she’d first come into the picture.

Lucifer must have noticed her change in mood, because he pulled her closer to him so that she teetered dangerously on the pool’s concrete edge. “Did I ever tell you about Candy?”

Chloe dropped her hands at her sides. It took everything not to roll her eyes. “Lucifer I  _ met  _ Candy.”

“No, I think you misunderstand me.” He reached up to tuck a piece of hair that had fallen from her bun behind her ear. “I never told you about the real Candy. The reason we got married.”

“I don’t know if I want to hear it,” Chloe said petulantly. She ran her fingers through her hair, dislodging the piece Lucifer had just smoothed back.

“You do, Detective, trust me.” Chloe allowed her face to soften. Lucifer took it as his cue to continue. “Candy isn’t a stripper, she’s a singer. And her name isn’t really Candy, it’s Candace. Candace Fletcher. She inherited her father’s bar and also his debts. I agreed to pay her debts if, in return, she posed as my wife to get closer to Mum. And you know the rest, Detective. We got our marriage annulled after everything was said and done.” He lowered his voice. “We never even consummated our marriage, Detective. It wasn’t relative to the deal and, frankly, neither one of us felt up to it.”

She tried to tack on a grin. “Lucifer Morningstar passing on sex? I find that hard to believe.”

Lucifer smiled thinly. “Sometimes I hardly believe it myself.”

They fell into an awkward silence. There was a lot to unpack in Lucifer’s brief explanation. She wasn’t going to act like what he pulled wasn’t a totally shitty move, but it wasn’t like she could pin her anger on Candy, or Candace, or whoever she was anymore.

Chloe sighed. “Why didn’t you just tell me that back then?” she asked quietly.

Lucifer fiddled with her shirt tails and kept his eyes trained away from hers. “I was frightened.” He hesitated. “And confused.”

“What does that mean?” 

Lucifer took a moment to collect his response. When he did finally speak, his voice was nearly inaudible. “For the longest time I thought you were a trick, a trap, sent to me by my Father. Something I couldn’t resist.” He met her eyes. “Something that could be my undoing. Even the smallest amount of power over the Devil is worth more than my entire fortune, but the amount of power you possess, Chloe--” he stroked up the curve of her waist. “Is priceless. And it frightened me. 

“You looked at me like...like I wasn’t the Devil. And I thought that there must have been some sort of divine intervention, some sort of manipulation, to have made you look at me like that _. _ So I thought if I could scare you away, I could set you free and stick it to my Father. Clearly, I was wrong. About both of those things. 

“You asked me before what was the matter, and I suppose this is it. Before, when I was going to leave, you said you loved me.” He choked on the word  _ love.  _ “Did you mean it or did you just say it so I wouldn’t go back to Hell?”

Chloe didn’t know what to say. It was rare that Lucifer showed any vulnerability at all, and it was even rarer that he spoke so candidly about his own feelings. All of her prior anger over Candy had burned up and fizzled away when she saw the uncertainty so clearly painted across Lucifer’s face. Not sure what else to do, Chloe took his face in her hands once more and leaned in to give him a tender kiss. Lucifer returned it guardingly. 

“Of course I mean it,” she whispered against his lips. “I love you.”

Lucifer’s hands moved to her back as he pulled her in for another kiss. This kiss, unlike the first, was deeper and more forceful. Chloe shifted her hands to rest at the back of his neck, feeling it tilt up so his lips could capture hers. When he sidled up closer to her, Chloe felt something unravel inside of her. 

That knot of tension, the one she’d felt in the car and during their embrace, was gone. The walls Lucifer had constructed to try and hold her back at arm’s length had been broken. She could feel every emotion in his kiss. The fear simmered on her lips, the lust soaked into her skin, and the love coated her tongue like honey. For once, Chloe felt like she understood Lucifer entirely.

Their kisses continued to grow more heated. Chloe began to run her fingers through his hair and Lucifer’s hands were nosing their way up her shirt. Now she was teetering so close to the edge that the water was lapping against her knees. Lucifer must have noticed too, because with his hands still under her shirt, he pulled her off the lip and into the water with a muted  _ splash.  _

Chloe smiled against his lips and let his supernatural strength support her weight. By now, her shirt was soaked to the point of being see-through and her hair was just barely managing to stay in its bun, but Chloe couldn’t have cared less. The only things she could focus on were Lucifer’s hands moving to cup her thighs and how quickly his mouth was making its way to her throat. When he hit a spot that made her go particularly weak in the knees, she locked her ankles around his waist in a desperate attempt to feel closer to him. With their bodies pressed flush together, Chloe could feel him straining against his thin briefs. 

“We should probably go back to our room, Lucifer,” she said breathlessly. 

Lucifer halted his kisses down her throat. “You’re tired  _ now?”  _

Chloe rested her forehead on his and made sure he was looking into her eyes before she grinded against him. “I wouldn’t say that.”

Lucifer grinned and this time it was genuine. “Then lead the way, Detective.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to meeting fic deadlines, more times than not I feel like Crowley driving his flaming Bentley down the M25.


End file.
